


A Ghost From Her Past

by TheStrangeLittleAngel



Series: Trials and Tribulations [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangeLittleAngel/pseuds/TheStrangeLittleAngel
Summary: Zarina has been thrown into a torturous world and is forced to face countless trials against terrifying murderers. On one such trial, she happens to run into a... Familiar face.
Series: Trials and Tribulations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842229
Kudos: 16





	A Ghost From Her Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short story that inspired me to make Sick Affairs. I decided to finish it up and polish it a bit so I can post it. Enjoy!

Back on Earth, Zarina Kassir fancied herself as some kind of vigilante documentarian. She faced dangerous situations for the chance to get inside scoop that no one else in her field supposedly had. It’d gotten her into trouble on numerous occasions, but she never gave up. The one thing that really got her enthralled with a case was when she felt as though she was about to crack it wide open. There were only a few that managed to evade her grasp.

Such was the case for the infamous Roseville serial killer Jed Olsen - the Ghost Face. Jed was cunning and elusive. He planned everything so methodically. Any ‘evidence’ the police found seemed intentionally placed there by the masked murderer. He wanted them to find it, and no one knew why. Maybe he just got off to the thought he constantly left Roseville’s finest scratching their heads as they tried to put the pieces together. No one would’ve expected the man that wrote the Ghost Face articles to be the culprit.

Then he just vanished without a trace right after leaving a note on his desk at work, promising he wasn’t finished.

She’d racked her brain as she tried to find clues as to where he went. No cases of any similar events happened throughout the states, or even in the countries that bordered them. From everything she knew about serial killers, one thing _always_ remained the same: They _never_ stopped.

Unfortunately, her pursuit of the case came to an abrupt halt when an untimely death occurred in her family. She backed away from her research on Roseville and every other project in order to look into the bastard that murdered her father. Sadly, she was never able to pick it back up.

There was no way to escape the realm she was abruptly dropped into. Instead of researching and documenting cases, she was constantly thrown into deathmatches with bloodthirsty murderers she probably would’ve made her documentaries about. How ironic.

That realm was where she met _him_ though. After several mind-numbing trials, she was thrown into one against a man that lurked in the shadows. One she soon learned was a ghost from her former life in about as literal of a sense as one could get. She recognized the mask the moment she laid eyes on it and froze in place. Maybe it was the reporter in her, but she couldn’t help but reach inside her jacket to procure her camera and hold it up. _Click._ The flash she’d forgotten to turn off immediately alerted him of her presence.

He faced her and a silent stare-down began. It was as though he was trying to figure out what to do with her as his dexterous fingers twisted his hunting knife around in his hand. Zarina wasn’t able to move. Her heartbeat quickened as her eyes remained glued to the murderer that had vanished on Earth so long ago. So this horrid realm was where he had ended up?

A figure bolted from the shadows and it took Zarina a second to realize she’d been grabbed by the arm and dragged off. When she finally realized what happened, she looked ahead to see the man that led her away from the Killer was David.

“Are you insane, woman?” He growled as he ran to safety with her. “That guy was ‘bouta plunge that damn knife a’ his into yer chest, and you just _stood_ there!”

Zarina found it hard to choke out an answer. It was as though time had stopped and then violently sped up. Her brain had trouble processing everything. David eventually gave up on getting an answer out of her and just focused on dragging her as far away from the Killer as possible. Part of her wanted to go back, but she knew how dangerous it was, so she pushed that thought aside and continued running.

The trial felt even more intense than usual after that. Zarina had gone back to the usual tasks, trying to keep a close eye out for the Killer. It was difficult to do so without the normal indicators of his presence. What she didn’t know was that he always kept close by, silently watching her from the shadows, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Just as she was about to finish a generator, a painful chill coursed its way throughout her body. Before she could react, she’d been yanked away from the generator and pulled into someone’s chest. A knife found its way to her throat.

“You’re a pretty courageous gal,” A man mumbled into her ear through his plastic mask. He pulled back the knife. “I like that.” The knife was plunged into her side, causing her to cry out in pain. Ghost Face effortlessly lifted her off of her feet and started carrying her to a hook. He threw her onto it and curled his fingers into a wave. “See you around, dollface.” He stepped back and disappeared into the shadows, ready to track down his next victim.


End file.
